Heartbreaker
by Silent Cold
Summary: There is something you have to know about me, I'm only going to break your heart.  Abusurdistshipping/Clingyshipping


_A Clinyshipping fic, with Specialshipping and slight Raltsshipping. __**Any grammatical/spelling errors, please let me know immediately!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_I am only going to break your heart"_

That sentence replayed in my mind's eye as I squeezed his hand tightly. He smiled lightly at me.

"Pearl where are we going?"

"I told you it's a surprise!"

"But Pearl I want to know!"

Immediately his lips were on mine and I melted into his hold. He could easily manipulate me and I wouldn't care. I was so in love with him, that he could drag me all the way down and leave me there and I wouldn't notice.

"Shh" he whispered in a husky voice and continued on.

My scarf rippled behind me and my hat almost came off, but I held tightly with my free hand. It was chilly even with my jacket and Pearl's sweater. How could he last with just a t-shirt?

"Dia" He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Did I hear your stomach rumble?"

I blushed.

"S-sorry"

He laughed.

"Don't be sorry, I thought it was cute"

I averted my gaze to my shoes.

"Here" he said shoving an apple into my hand "We're here"

I looked up and my breath hitched. We were on top of large hill, an apple tree to our right and too our left was the town of Twinleaf, the sun setting behind it.

"Pearl" I gasped and suddenly everything felt so cliché "It's so beautiful"

He laughed and leaned against the apple tree.

"Isn't it? It's the perfect view of Twinleaf"

"Makes me kind of jealous I don't live here. Your so lucky being here in the countryside" I stated softly "Living in dirty ol' Oreburgh is such a drag"

"Come sit with me" He whispered "It's cold by myself"

I walked to him and slid down the trunk to sit beside him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"School's starting soon" I said casually "We get to see Platinum again"

Pearl stiffened a little.

"Yeah, back to Sinnoh Prep" He managed to say.

Everything went quiet and I leaned my head against his shoulder. Everything was so perfect, how could what he have said been true?

"Diamond!" He shouted "We won! We won Diamond!"

I looked at him, grinning like a crazy person.

"You did it Pearl!"

He ran up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"We did it Dia! The team won!"

I could feel his tears of joy on my shoulder. All I could really do was wrap my arms around his torso and listen to the cheers from everywhere.

"Congratulations Pearl"

I looked up and saw Platinum in her prim head cheerleader uniform. Pearl's head jerked up and I cleaned up his face before he faced her.

"Hello Platinum" He said, his happiness draining.

"You know you can just call me Platina, Pearl" She giggled.

"Okay" He murmured.

My eyes widened a little. I know that Platinum and Pearl use to date, it's one of the reasons our group fell apart, but does he have remaining feelings?

"I am hosting a party tonight, for the team and the cheerleaders. I was really hoping you could attend" She said.

"Just me?" He asked, eyes flickering to me.

Platinum didn't miss that but when on without a hitch.

"Yes"

"Go Pearl" I said, giving him a bright smile "I have to study for a test anyway~"

I think he could see through my fake enthusiasm, but he gave Platinum a smile in approval. She giggled and pranced up to him, pecking him on the check. She looked at me for a reaction but I only smiled.

How did it come to this? When we were younger we were so close. I was so in love with Platinum and she and Pearl couldn't stand each other. Then her dad got annoyed at her spending time with the 'riff raff' and then she and Pearl started dating and I got alienated. They both got very popular and then they broke up. I couldn't choose sides… Then Platinum just stopped talking to me and ignoring me, I still like to pretend that we are friends. Pearl felt like he was drifting away and then… we happened and the rest is history. It made me sad to know we were all best friends two years ago.

"I can't stand her" Pearl whispered after Platinum had skipped off "Let's go Diamond"

He gave me a quick peck to the check and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the celebrating team.

"Where are we going?"

"I-I just need to get away. I feel sick"

It had never occurred to me at that point that Pearl was secretly seeing Platinum behind my back. It was a purely physical relationship. The 'party' was actually just one of their flings. I knew he was into that kind of thing. He had many one night stands- male or female- before we started dating. It was impatience mixed with his residual feelings for her. I felt disgusted looking at him for weeks.

I found out when one night he was 'sick'. I came over to bring him some of my mother's soup, he always loved it. When I got there his mother was surprised to see me, she thought he was at my house. I nearly broke down right there. I left the soup with his mother and left. I called him. It rang and rang and rang. No answer.

I did the thing I hoped never to do. I called Platinum's house.

Her butler answered the phone, we had been quite close when I was still her friend so he told me everything I needed to know. He told me she was 'occupied' with a friend. I asked if he knew this friend. He hesitated and said that I may not want to know. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach- had all the times he had gone to a part without me or been sick-? I demanded he tell me. He said it was the wild blonde boy who often reaped havoc around the house a few years back. I choked on my saliva and hung up, thanking the butler.

Pearl was cheating on me with Platinum? Then it replayed through my head: _"I am only going to break your heart"_

Tears welled up in my eyes as I ran home. I ignored my mother's pleas as I locked myself up in my bedroom.

I felt sick.

I had trusted him and loved him and he broke my heart. What made it worse was the fact that I had actually unknowingly allowed this, not wanting to the type that would drag him down.

"How could you Pearl! I trusted you!" I shouted.

He remained silent. I couldn't tell was he upset? Guilty? Proud?

"I loved you Pearl and you used me!" I felt like hitting him, how dare he use me?

He was still quiet.

"What do you have to say for your self?"

He looked up and I saw tears in his oddly coloured eyes.

"It started out that way Diamond. I was just using you to get Platinum's attention. I wanted her so bad. But you were my best friend and I didn't want to hurt you. So I started doing Platinum in the side and in complete secrecy"

I nearly vomited when the words tumbled out of his mouth. Especially when he used the term 'doing'.

"Then I really came to like you, but the way I feel about you is immeasurable to the love you had for me. I couldn't stop what I was doing though! I relationship was moving at a fine pace but it was back breaking slow! I needed some release. I tried to stop but you get agreeing to let me go to her 'parties'! I started feeling more and more guilty and I couldn't take it. Even though on the inside it ached, being with you and seeing the smiles that came to your face, numbed the pain of hurting you. It probably doesn't mean anything now, but I love you Diamond. I am truly sorry I ever hurt you. I understand if you never want to see me again"

I looked at him, my eyes filled with tears of anger and sadness.

"I told you from the start" he whispered "I'm only going to break your heart. I'm just not that easy to please"

My heart ached. A part of me wanted to just forgive him and let him hold me like he used to.

"I think it would be best of we stopped this" I managed to choke out "Goodbye Pearl, it was nice knowing you"

Somehow I managed to turn my back on him and walk away. It was the third hardest moment of my life. The second arrived only moments later.

I left Pearl sitting alone in the park, his head in his hands. When I arrived at the road I saw Platinum standing there with a sickening grin.

"I'm sorry" She said in a fake voice.

It took all my self control not to slug here right then there. Her butler was right there he gave me a sad smile.

"I don't need to here anymore fake things today, or in the rest of my life" I said hesitating a little.

"Oh!" She said in mock fear "How dare you speak to me in suck a manner!"

I grimaced.

"Pearly~! Diamond was mean to me" She called in a false voice.

I saw him raise his head make brief eye connection with Platinum before rising from the swing.

"You should leave Diamond" He mumbled, taking Platinum's side.

I wanted to slap some sense into him. How dare he? Right after we broke up and he confessed his love for me? I shut my eyes and breathed out slowly before opening then and giving them both my signature grin and sparkling eyes, although the sparkle may have been from tears.

"I hope you're happy"

And then I turned and ran, leaving a trail of tears. All the way down the street I could fell Pearl's gaze upon my back. Guilty or triumphant?

After that I avoided Pearl like the plague. Platinum was always on his arm, cooing and such. They were the school's star couple. Top of the totem pole. It stayed like that for a while, then arrived our senior year homecoming. It was only natural they would become king and queen and that they'd take each other.

I on the other hand struggled for a date. Luckily my older friend Ruby's cousin Red, who I was close with, had the sweetest girlfriend who agreed to be my date, as long as there was no funny stuff. Gold, who was Red's cousin, but not Ruby's, laughed and said not to worry because I was gay. We all reminded him not to laugh at others since he was in fact to gay and dating another gay man.

Yellow and I arrived at the prom in our matching light gray dress and suit. It was hard finding colours that didn't clash, so we decided on gray, a plain but nice colour. We got our pictures and sat at a table with my friend Wally and his date Roxanne. We introduced our dates and they immediately hit it off.

"Yellow is Ruby's cousin's girlfriend"

"Ruby!" Wally nearly shouted "You know Ruby?"

"We've only been friends for like ten years. Red, Ruby's cousin, I've known for eight. There both awesome people"

"Ruby and I use to be real close. Inseparable almost. His dad introduced us but he stopped hanging out with me when he met Sapphire" Wally said sadly "I really liked him"

Even in the dark room I could see Wally's cheeks flush. I decided to bug him for that later.

"I know how you feel. I'll tell him you said hi next time I see him"

"Thanks"

"Hey Diamond!" Yellow asked "Can we dance?"

"Of course"

I stood up and offered her my hand. She giggled and took it.

"I wish Red could be this gentlemanly all the time" She commented.

"I could 'talk' to him. Hire Green and his girl Blue to help out"

Yellow laughed.

"Green and Blue have some special hold on his heart"

"Well you do to"

"We all do. Red's heart is just that big"

We smiled and moved our way onto the dance floor. The conversation continued on about Red, Green, Blue, Ruby, Gold and Silver, Gold's boyfriend. We talked about her past a lot. Despite being so short, she was several years older than me. She asked me about my past. I told her as much as I was comfortable with. She understood. Yellow makes the perfect older sister figure. The rest of the time we danced in a comfortable silence. Occasionally I saw Wally and Roxanne, we exchanged smiles.

When we sat down, Yellow was thirsty so I offered to get her a drink. Moving across the dance floor and towards the drink table, I kept myself wary of a certain couple that was suspiciously no where to be seen.

"Sorry!" I said hurriedly after accidentally running into somebody.

"It's okay" replied the person.

Immediately I froze and looked up, our blue and orange eyes meeting.

"Diamond" Pearl said lightly.

"Pearl" I greeted coldly.

"How have you been?"

I shrugged.

"You?"

He sighed in an exhausted manner.

"Life's been difficult"

"Keeping up in your classes?"

"Still at the top. Several high class universities have already accepted me. No problem with money either, now that Dad's home and all"

"Your dad returned?" I asked with genuine shock and concern "How are you holding up?"

Pearl's dad left home mysteriously to rediscover himself. He sent small amounts of money that barely cut it. He worked for an exclusive company that paid him a lot to do very little. His returning home must have been a very emotional time for him.

"… It's been tough. Mom's going through with it twice as hard, so I've had no emotional support at all. But I guess we are both happy he's returned. I just am have trouble getting over the fact he abandoned us"

"You'll manage!" I said brightly "You always do"

Pearl lightly smiled.

"What about you and your classes?"

"Well I've always been near the middle so I've been accepted to some middle class universities, one high class in Johto"

"That's great! What are you taking"

"Well actually I wanted to just become a chef but Mom really wants me to succeed, unlike Father. So I am taking human studies"

"Ah. You always liked that area"

"It was only one I could beat you in" I joked lightly.

Soon the initial awkwardness disappeared and was replaced by the warm air that had been shared back when we were a couple. It was soon all ruined when Platinum jumped up and clung to Pearl's shoulder, giving me a cold glare.

"Pearl~" She whined "It's almost time to announce the King and Queen!"

I gagged and walked away.

"Wait" I heard Pearl say.

I turned my head.

"Thanks" He said "For talking to me like a friend even after all 'that'"

I merely gave him my goofy grin and continued on my way to the drink table to complete my task. Yellow didn't about how much time it took, she had seen us talking across the floor. She smiled at me in a way that only another a woman would know.

"Now!" The announcer called "It's the moment you've all been waiting for! The announcement of the Prom King and Queen"

Everybody cheered. Wally and I sighed and looked at Roxanne who was looking hopefully at the stage. She was pretty but I hadn't the heart to tell here Platinum would beat her no matter what.

"So let's start off with the Prom King!"

The announcer fished out an envelope and pulled it out. He waved it around for the crowd to see. Everybody went wild. More and more I found myself torn between having Pearl win and not winning. If he won he'd be so happy but he'd be forced to be with Platinum. If he didn't Platinum would definitely break up with him but he'd be heart broken.

What was wrong with me?

"And our King is…" The announcer took a breathe of air for effect, and I was at the edge of my seat "Pearl Jun!"

I found myself out of my seat and clapping like mad, shouting until my throat was raw. I cheered harder when I saw Pearl's face filled with pride as he walked up on stage. He smiled and waved to everyone, thanking them. No doubt it was a unanimous vote.

The announcer managed to settle us and announced the Queen. It was Platinum no surprise. Yellow, Wally and I comforted Roxanne but she realized herself that there was no point in running against a person like Platinum.

The announcer gave the King and Queen the microphone to have some sort of speech. Platinum began talking giving Pearl no chance. I saw him scanning the audience. Our eyes locked and I felt the same sensation I had when he first asked me out. It had been the talk of the school but it lasted only a day, I would cherish those memories and feelings forever. Eventually he broke off our eye contact. I frowned.

He grabbed the microphone from Platinum and began to speak. The words that came from my mouth almost made me faint.

"Hey guys, you all no me as the popular jock, who is dating Platinum. But there is something I should tell you. It will effectively ruin my popularity, which I don't care about anymore, and possibly won't work. But here goes nothing" He took a deep shaky breath "I had a friend and his name was Diamond. And to my knowledge I knew Diamond was head over heels for me. But I was into Platinum. Turns out dating Platinum was one of the worse decisions of my life. After Platinum and I broke up, I started dating Diamond, to catch her attention. I caught her attention and I started seeing her behind Diamond's back. But soon I started really for falling for Diamond. But then he found out. And everything was ruined and I just went on screwing up even more b getting back together with Platinum.

"Diamond, there is nothing I regret more than what I did to you. I know we once went over this a few years back and I hope the wound has healed a little, but I know a wound like that takes a long time. When I was talking to you a few minutes ago, I felt alive again. I told you in the beginning I was only going to break your heart. But now I am throwing that off the table and saying I will stay by your forever and never let my gaze drift in any other directions. Will you give me another chance"

I stared at him my mouth wide open. I noted the various faces in the crowd. Disgusted, neutral, blushing and cooing.

"I-I-I" I stammered looking around for support, I saw Yellow who nodded supportively and Wally who looked mistrustful but gave me a nervous smile "Okay Pearl. I'll give you another chance"

Pearl's face broke out into a humongous grin and thrust the microphone into Platinum's hands and jumped off stage. He ran to me and grabbed me, I had forgotten how strong was, spinning me. He put me down and kissed me.

"I promise it'll be different this time!" He promised me, with his trademark grin.

~*A few Years Later*~

"Pearl!" Ruby shrieked "That was my good shirt!"

I laughed.

"I didn't see the glass there!" Pearl said defensively.

"It's okay Ruby!" Wally laughed "I didn't like that shirt anyway"

Ruby's brow furrowed.

"I need a new shirt Pearl. Take yours off"

We all laughed.

"Guys" Yellow said "He's serious"

All laughing ceased.

"Take it off Pearl" Ruby said again.

Pearl looked at me. I grinned mischievously.

"Take it off Pearl" I told him "Let the world see you!"

Reluctantly, Pearl pulled off his orange shirt. I heard everyone gasp. Pearl handed the shirt to Ruby, who carefully tore his off, and placed it in his bag, before pulling Pearl's over his head.

"Orange is not my colour" He stated "But damn Pearl, you got some nice abs.

"Back off!" I said wrapping my arms around, Pearl's waist and using my head to cover his stomach "He's mine!"

Pearl laughed and kissed my head.

"I'm so glad you said okay" He whispered breathily in my ear "I love you"

Me too Pearl me too.


End file.
